battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia
Archives: 1 (Before March 2010), 2 (March 2010), 3 (April 2010), 4 (May 2010), 5 (June 2010) Didn't I tell you? That image is from Splinter Cell wiki. Page We have a duplicate! http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Bad_Company_2_Vietnam [[User:Munchable901|''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?]] 03:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Images Our new editor Benjenkins123 is adding a lot of duplicate images. An extreme example is T194 where he put an image from the second and the third missions of BF:BC2. If I can, I will edit out some images, my thinking is *Don't use multiple images from the same game (more of extreme) *Same campaign (ie multiple missions) *Same Multiplayer (some exceptions like specat weapons) Tell me what you think. CruzDude '''{Talk} { } 15:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Bad Company Template Do we have a Bad Company weapons template? Because when ever I see a weapon that is featured in BC, and BC 2, only the BC2 template is there. [[User:Munchable901|''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?]] 18:31, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but I'd need help, I have very or almost no experience about template making. [[User:Munchable901|Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901||TALK?]] 18:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Did you make anything yet? I've done quite a bit of those templates... '''SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:20, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I'll be doin' that, then. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) UoTM Nominations I think it would be better just to leave the nominations with the rest of the nominations. If it were to be split, it could be called Battlefield Wiki: User of The Month. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:20, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Do we have any rules regarding UoTM? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:39, July 3, 2010 (UTC) *You can't nominate yourself. *Must have not been UoTM before. *Not blocked within xperiod of time. *Voters must have xamount of edits. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 19:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, the UoTM could have as many edits as they want, but voters should have a rule. Otherwise sockpuppetry is much easier. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 20:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes I believe so. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 20:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Would it be alright if I could implify the rules and regulations on the UoTM page? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 12:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Some of the rules there are sort of unneeded. I'm going to modify some without changing any purpose of the actual rule. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 15:11, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Template Organisation What I think we should do is take the templates and, rather than putting them all at the end of each article, put them at the end of the section of the associated game. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, what I noticed is that if there's only 1 such template on a page, it will always be expanded. When there's 2, they automatically hide themselves. Oh and I finished the BFBC Weapons template! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 18:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :There made a few examples on the AUG, M416 and AEK-971. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 18:52, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Ancient Pages I can't edit them, is there a block or restriction? CruzDude {Talk} { } 22:38, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Request Featured Content Separation Do you think we should separate the page into it's individual sections on separate pages? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 16:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) TheManOfIron I am now making a formal complaint against user:TheManOfIron for trolling, edit boosting, and causing offence on my blog pages. I request, no, demand that disciplinary action be taken immediately in the form of banishment. At minimum, TheManOfIron is no longer to be allowed to post on by blog, ever. This is a formal complaint. Zealot Guy 14:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) : You do realize, he isn't going to be here this week, he isn't here :/ CruzDude {Talk} { } 15:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Gaming Footer Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a helper with the Wikia Gaming team. I noticed that the footer you are using on the Main Page features our old, ugly logo. Would you be oppose to us changing it to our newer logo, which can be seen here. Let me know as soon as possible. - Wagnike2 22:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :* Just realized that you aren't around this week, my apologies. I will bring this up with another admin. Thanks. - Wagnike2 22:32, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Your Absence This is all I can remember that has happened this past week. Just want to bring you up to date. We started voting on forming a [Forum:Battlefield_Wiki_Clan|Battlefield Wiki Clan (BFWC)]] in the forums We started a usergroups for each console We started making Userboxes I got the editing award We started Operation Renew to remove IRL trivia, and contain all IRL info to the first paragraph among other things A dispute between some COD wiki users was brought here and (hopefully resolved) That is all I can remember for now...ask around about anything else I guess CruzDude {Talk} { } 15:57, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Drama Ok Firstly, we must be telepathically linked because I posted the above before I realized what you wanted. Anyways this is all I know. I don't know how this started but I'll give all the users involved and you can judge what happened User_talk:WHISKEY35 User_talk:Dolten User_talk:Peter_Griffen_Boy User_talk:CruzDude Basically someone was calling another person names on IRC and the argument went to here I told the two COD wiki members to cite our policies to not bring any drama here, which may have fanned flames. Basically verbal assault in all directions (not from me but to me) and the discussion has been quiet since. CruzDude {Talk} { } 16:06, July 11, 2010 (UTC)